


Daydreams

by Only_Cath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Cath/pseuds/Only_Cath
Summary: Toriel has daydreams about a certain someone.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom after a long break from writing.  
> I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker.

She wanted him.  
It wasn't good.

It had started with just an image or a faint -sans-ation in her mind from time to time, something she 

didn't really pay attention to, but soon enough, regularly, while she was doing things that didn't 

require full attention, like dusting, gardening or cooking, full scenes started to play in her mind.  
These little movies were different everytime, but Sans and her always played the starring roles.

Sometimes, the two of them were simply holding hands, and she could -swear- she could feel his warmth 

and the slight pressure of bones on fur. Sometimes they were having a nice dinner with Frisk, enjoying a 

simple family life. Sometimes she was laughing so hard in her fantasy that she became breathless for 

real. Sometimes, she pondered how his hands would feel running up her legs, higher, higher and not 

stopping.

And it always took her a couple seconds to go back to reality when she realized she was daydreaming, or 

was startled by something exterior that forced her to leave her inner little fiction. Usually she got 

flushed, or breathless, or even both, depending on what the daydream was. Then, the only thing to do not 

to plunge back was to concentrate on the most repulsive subject she could summon in her dazed mind: 

Frisk's latest gastroenteritis, filling her tax forms or removing the stupid stain on the wall that was 

already there when she bought the house and would resist everything she tried...

Because she couldn't let this take too much space in her head, after all it was just hopeless fantasies. 

How could she hope for more than his friendship? She was old, she had a child, why would a young guy 

like him bother with her? She was already lucky enough to have a pun-friend...

Yes. Definitely she had to get rid of the daydreams somehow.  
Definitely.

...

But then, it this was really the reasonable, adult thing to do, why did the same pinprick of sadness 

always stung in her chest everytime she reached this conclusion?


End file.
